1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing high power SMD (Surface Mount Device) type IC (Integrated Circuit) with method for making manual and automation test base and particularly to a method, with which, by way of the SMD type IC being inversely placed, the connection pins of the IC can increase the contact area with the connection pins of lower base in the test socket and the contact impedance of each connection pin can be reduced such that the test socket can endure greater current during the high power SMD type IC being tested.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to technology of semiconductor progressing largely, the speed and the efficiency of IC are getting higher and SMD type IC has become a main stream instead of being a special miniature part in the past. Especially, taking the advantage of new technology developed in the recent years, the SMD type IC becomes possible to work with a power of several amperes. Further, high frequency switching technology provides highly efficient and digitally controlled man-machine interface so that the SMD type IC enters the era of high power with large current and the application thereof is prosperous. Hence, the SMD type IC will become a main stream in the future.
However, the conventional test socket for the SMD type IC has not been broken through yet and it is only possible to offer a test capability with a couple of ten micro-amperes of constant current and with sharp wave current under several hundred amperes. Further, the conventional socket may result in IC damage under high frequency so that it is unable to comply with the technology development.
With reference to FIG. 1, a SMD type IC 1 being placed on and fixed to a lower base of a test socket with the right position is usually done with the conventional method before a test being performed.
With reference to FIG. 2 companying with FIG. 1, the SMD type IC at the connection pins thereof has a specification of 8° downward slant to facilitate the SMD type IC being associated with tin paste and a print circuit board. Hence, too much large joining force has to be avoided in order to not damaging the specification of 8° downward slant. But, if the SMD type IC is not fixed forcefully, an excessive contact resistance may occur between the connection pins of the SMD type IC 1 and the connection pins of the lower base. In addition, the contact length of the connection pins of SMD type IC with the connection pins of the lower base 2 only 0.16 mm (max) so that it results in the test socket is incapable of testing the high power SMD type IC with an output of several amperes. As a result, the conventional way of placing the SMD type IC with right position without breaking the specification has two significant deficiencies: 1) extremely less contact area leading to small current, and 2) extremely less pressure is originated from complying with the specification of 8° downward slant. Thus, the conventional test socket is incapable of test high power SMD type IC and a simulation test is utilized instead currently. However, the simulation test results in deviation from the actual situation to affect the stabilization of the finished SMD type IC.